Plants vs. Zombies - Sunny Survivors
''Plants vs. Zombies: Sunny Survivors ''(abbreviated as PvZ SS) is a new game idea in the Plants vs. Zombies series. It is a third-person shooter and platformer video game. It is similar to the Garden Warfare series and Battle for Neighborville. Unlike its predecessors, however, it is a battle royale-style game, but with 2 teams. In addition, it only has 1 game mode. Plot After the Great War of Neighborville, Crazy Dave managed to evacuate the remaining humans to nearby cities, leaving Neighborville to be an empty ghost town. However, some Plant and Zombies managed to survive the war and still reside in Neighborville, and frequently fight each other. They believe that once one side is knocked out, the other side will be free at last. Without Crazy Dave or Dr. Zomboss (who was destroyed in the war), the Plants and Zombies are both super powerful and ready to destroy the other. Gameplay The home screen of the game is referred to as the lobby. In the lobby, you have the ability to join a match, customize characters, or go to the shop. How to Play The goal of Plants vs Zombies - Sunny Survivors is for one side to completely destroy the other. The map is quite large, so the universe eventually collapses, forces players to a specific area, similar to how it does in Cats vs. Dinos (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2). There are also chests that randomly spawn on the map. When a player opens a chest, they get to select 1 of 3 helpful boosts. Then the chest stays open and cannot be open again. The boosts available depend on the class that the player is playing as. Joining a Match Each match consists of 40 players: 20 Plants and 20 Zombies. The Plants spawn on one side of the map, while the Zombies spawn on the other. There are several different play areas in the game, each found somewhere in Neighborville. Character Screen The character screen is where a player can customize their unlocked characters. Customizations can be obtained from the shop. Each class has different customizations. Shop The shop is where players can unlock new classes, new customizations, new emotes, and new gestures. The way these things are obtained is through packages. These packages provide different customizations of different amounts and rarities depending on the pack. Packages This is a list of all packages that can be purchased from the shop: * Basic Pack ** only available for new players ** contains 1 new character, 3 customizations for that character, 1 gesture for that character, and 2 emotes * Common Pack ** contains 4 common items * Uncommon Pack ** guaranteed 1 uncommon ** contains 6 items * Rare Pack ** guaranteed 1 rare ** contains 9 items * Epic Pack ** guaranteed 1 epic ** contains 13 items * Legendary Pack ** guaranteed 1 legendary ** 18 items * Character Pack ** guaranteed 1 new character Features Map The Map shows where you are in a match. It also shows the location of your teammates. Corn's Butter Beacon also shows the location of nearby enemies. Characters Characters are the different classes that you can play as. Each one is unique. Plants Category:GamesCategory:Plants vs. Zombies - Sunny Survivors Zombies Achievements Version History * 1.0 - incomplete Upcoming Content * All version 1 characters will be fully out soon. Gallery Trivia *